


3 Points

by akaashis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashis/pseuds/akaashis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is on the search for Tsukki but upon finding him, he finds something much greater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> i made an account just to post this

It was minutes before the big game and Tsukishima was nowhere to be found. Yamaguchi looked everywhere, from the locker room to the volleyball cart he knew Tsukki had been eyeing. The freckled kid was at a loss. He almost gave up until he saw a triangle laying on a bench. It wasn’t just any triangle, it was a right triangle. Yamaguchi gasped. “T-tsukki?” he asked, reaching out for this 3 pointed figure. The triangle fell down from the bench, away from his grip. Yamaguchi was sure it was him, it was Tsukki.


	2. A Formula for Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love to live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this triangle needs closure

Yamaguchi had finally gotten his grip on the triangle and thought, “BOY! Am I ever so hungry..” His hunger was justified because triangles look like perfect cheesy Doritos. So he took a bite of the triangle. Yamaguchi was disgusted because it tasted like a2 + b2 = c2! How dare it taste like math. He hated math. He threw the triangle onto the ground and stepped on it. Then he ran. 

In the end they won the game and then no one ever mentioned Tsukishima Kei again. Some reported seeing him at a peach stand but that's a story for another day.

 

The End.


End file.
